


Aguardiente

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Quatre try another drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aguardiente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raletha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/gifts).



> Sort of sequel to [Tinto y Café con Leche](http://archiveofourown.org/works/76767)

Trowa pulled me up the stairs of the colonial hostel we were staying on, opened our room with one hand, and closed the door, pressing me against it. We were wet. The rain had stopped in the middle of the afternoon but by night it was pouring down again. The bar we had been in was just a few blocks away from out hostel so we had decided to walk.

He kissed me; his lips were cold and his mouth hot. He tasted of rain and that liquor we had been drinking all night. Aguardiente, Trowa had called it, firewater. I had hated the first shot, drank the second reluctantly and asked for the third.

I put a hand behind Trowa's head and kept him pressed to me, enjoying the long kiss. We parted, gasping, and just looked at each other for a moment. Trowa's white shirt was wet, clinging to his torso, and almost transparent, showing his chest. If I hadn't been hard before, that sight would have been all I needed.

Pushing him on the bed, I straddled him and ran my hands up and down his shirt, opening the buttons and finally leaning down to suck the raindrops clinging to his skin. Meanwhile, Trowa opened my trousers and pulled them and my boxers down, leaving me naked from the waist down. His hands were cold on my cock, and I shivered, but then he started moving them, stroking me, and my shivers were replaced by soft moans.

His nipples were hard and cold. I ran my tongue over them, licking softly, trying to heat them up. Awkwardly, with fingers too cold and numb to work properly, I unbuttoned Trowa's jeans and started to pull them down. It took some effort but I managed to strip Trowa of everything but his open shirt, leaving him laying beneath me, his cock hard and exposed.

I licked my lips and smiled at him. He smiled back, his eyes burning and his skin still wet. Fire and water, I thought leaning down to kiss him, a perfect combination.


End file.
